


cookie for your thoughts

by demonglass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Movie Night!, also also instead of working on either of my wips, also instead of doing my homework oops, felix bakes, its just all around a pretty good time i hope, minho appreciates it and him, minho protecs but he also attaccs, t for cursing n kissing, v minor seungbin + chansung, we love soft content in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: This is a recipe Felix knows by heart: chocolate chip cookies. He knows what to measure carefully, what to just splash in, what kind of chips melt best in the oven. He also knows just how Minho’s face will light up when he knocks on his door with a plate of the still-warm cookies in hand. That's maybe the best part.





	cookie for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> basically we're all a little in love with minho and that's how i got here
> 
> sadly no cookies were consumed in the making of this but yes i did listen to you never walk alone while writing lmao
> 
> now onto the scheduled programming!

In the face of great tragedy, Felix does what he does best; he bakes. Ingredients are simpler than life, really. What does he need to know aside from the list and the quantities? Maybe how hot to set the oven and how long to set the timer for each tray he puts in, but other than that? Nothing. So much less hassle than real life. In real life your roommate ditches movie night to hang out with his boyfriend. In real life your potted plants die no matter how much sun and water you give them. In real life your grouchy old neighbor across the hall berates you for making noise before ten a.m. because apparently the elderly have even more horrifying sleep schedules than college students. In real life a dozen random little things could go wrong in a day and any of them can be the pin that pops the delicate bubble of happiness Felix carries in his chest and leave him worn out and deflated. But baking? Baking would never do that to Felix.

So, when Felix gets the text from Changbin that he’s planning on staying the night at Seungmin’s to “help him work on a project” which Felix reads as “sorry about Mulan, but Seungmin’s stupidly cute face is calling for kisses tonight”, he tosses his phone right back onto the couch, switches the tv over from Netflix to Spotify and shuffles _You Never Walk Alone_ because it’s _good_ and the irony makes him laugh a little. Then it’s to the kitchen to pull sugar and flower out of the cupboard under the sink and scrounge around until he comes up with a mixing bowl too. This is a recipe Felix knows by heart: chocolate chip cookies. He knows what to measure carefully, what to just splash in, what kind of chips melt best in the oven. He also knows just how Minho’s face will light up when he knocks on his door with a plate of the still-warm cookies in hand. That’s maybe the best part.

As the opening notes of _First Love_ play, Felix cracks an egg a little too hard against the counter and hisses as the shell splinters in his hands. Maybe paying attention to the task at hand would be a better idea than thinking about the way Minho’s eyes sparkle even in the ugly yellow lights installed in the hallway ceilings. Yeah. That seems safer. But he can’t help the way his thoughts pick up and wander off when he’s not holding them down.

He remembers the first time he’d baked with the door propped open because Changbin was busy lugging boxes out of the apartment after listening to _The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up_ on tape and deciding half the contents of his closet were “trivial and sad” and “proof that consumerism is the apocalypse that will wipe us out long before zombies.” The smell of the cookies in the oven had pushed out into the hallway and slipped through into Minho’s apartment, and by the time Felix’s timer was going off to tell him the first batch was done, Minho had poked his head through the door to inquire about the smell. There had been no way Felix could turn him down, so Minho had hovered over his shoulder until the cookies were cool enough to touch, then snatched one up like he’d been starved his whole life and it was the first food he’d ever seen.

Felix tries not to remember the sound Minho had made after his first bite, or the way some of the melted chocolate had spilled onto his lips. He does not succeed, and he burns his thumb on the rack in the oven when he slides the first tray of cookies in. He deserves it for letting himself get distracted again, but that doesn’t stop him from dropping a slew of curses that would have Changbin hollering and his mother coming after him with a wooden spoon. He slams the oven door shut and rushes to the sink to run cool water over his tender skin. _Boy Meets Evil_ starts up and Felix thinks it’s an appropriate song for the moment, because _“too sweet, too bad”_ seems about right.

When his finger is no longer throbbing dully, he shuts the water off, swipes an ice pack out of the freezer and clutches it in his fist while he sets an adjusted timer for the cookies. He scoops out the next batch in pairs, leaving the ice on the counter to press his thumb into after each set. It’s not the best system, but on a Friday night at the end of a long week, it’s the only thing his tired brain has to offer, so it’ll have to do.

After cramming the rest of the dough onto the second tray, Felix leans back against the fridge and lets his eyes fall shut while he ices his finger and listens to _Spring Day_ play through the speakers in the other room. It’s just coming to a close when the timer goes off on his first batch, and he’s much more careful removing it from the oven than he had been putting it in. He slides the cookies off onto a cooling rack, puts the next batch in with the utmost care, and then resigns himself to clean-up. Is it the worst part of baking? Yes. But Changbin will gripe if he comes home to a dirty kitchen, and Felix knows he won’t want to do it later, so it must be done.

When the kitchen is clean, and _Begin_ is starting to lose momentum as it fades into the next song, the second timer goes off. Felix lets out a sigh of relief. Just a few more minutes until he can fill up a plate and head over to Minho’s. Even if he’s busy, just accepts the cookies with a smile and a _‘thanks’_ and retreats back into his apartment, it’ll still make Felix feel better to know that he’s left him with a treat to help him get through the night. Also, he maybe just wants to see him, his messy brown hair, his sparkling eyes, the gentle slope of his cheekbones. Maybe.

 

Felix’s hand only shakes a little under the plate of cookies when he knocks on Minho’s door. He blames it on trying to hold the plate without touching the plastic to his still sore skin and absolutely nothing else. In a moment, the door swings open and Minho appears bathed in the hallway’s yellow light. He’s wearing sweatpants and a black tee with a collar loose enough that Felix has to lock his eyes on Minho’s face to keep from getting distracted. His face, however, is still enough to make Felix’s heart skip lightly in his chest. He smiles in spite of his own nervous fluttering, because as much as Minho is gorgeous and terrifying, he’s also familiar and comfortable and so genuinely kind it almost hurts. There’s a reason Felix likes him. “I made cookies,” he says, holding the plate out.

Minho opens the door wider and leans toward Felix, grinning. “Have I ever told you you’re an angel?” He asks, eyes dancing between Felix and the cookies excitedly.

“Only when I bring you food,” Felix laughs.

“Then you should bring just yourself over more often,” Minho says easily. Before Felix has a chance to dwell too much on that, Minho has stepped forward and reached grabby hands out for the plate. “Not that I’m complaining about this in _any_ way though.” He lifts the plate up out of Felix’s hands, and Felix tries not to flinch when the pain in his thumb flares up, but Minho notices anyway. His smile drops and his attention leaves the cookies to focus solely on Felix. “You okay?”

Felix nods quickly at the worry on Minho’s face. “I just burned my thumb putting them in and it still kinda hurts. But it’ll be fine.”

Minho makes a face at him, like a displeased cat, and then he’s taking Felix’s wrist gently in his hand and pulling him through the open door, kicking it closed behind them. _“I have aloe vera in my bathroom, hang on,”_ is all the explanation he gives when he sets the cookies on his table and leaves a very surprised Felix standing in his apartment like an abandoned sim. It’s not like he hasn’t ever been inside before, but he’s always had a purpose. Kick Minho’s ass at whatever new game he just downloaded. Beg for a safe haven to save him from the sight of Changbin straddling Seungmin on their _shared_ couch. Bargain a bowl of instant ramen for ten minutes of Minho’s help on whatever brain-bending project he’s stumped on because as pretty as Minho is, he’s ten times smarter, which is just not _fair_. But right now Felix has no such purpose, so he hovers awkwardly until Minho returns from the bathroom with aloe vera in hand and lightly shoves him into a waiting chair.

“Don’t just stand there,” he chides. Then, “Where’s the burn?”  

Felix holds up his hand, thumb sticking out so Minho can see the tight white spot on the otherwise pink skin. Minho draws his lower lip into his teeth and sits down next to Felix. He takes his hand gingerly, the pressure both grounding Felix and making his head spin a bit, and with careful, delicate fingers, smooths cool gel over the burn. Felix’s mouth goes dry and his skin tingles where Minho’s fingers run gently against it. As much as he wants to sigh in relief because _holy shit_ does the aloe vera help, Felix doesn’t make a single sound. He watches in rapt silence as Minho applies another layer of aloe with such intense care that Felix almost can’t believe this is the same person who puts him into headlocks on a regular basis. Minho blows a little on the drying gel and then slips his hand away. Felix barely manages a strangled _‘thanks’_ for his ministrations.

“You should really be more careful,” Minho sighs, like he’s had to tell Felix this a thousand times before. He hasn’t, but Felix does have a track record of unnecessary injuries, so he lets it slide. “Where are your life-preserving instincts?”

Felix shrugs. “I was just distracted. It happens.”

“Okay, but what was _so_ pressing you couldn’t wait until your hands were out of a burning oven to think about it?” Minho says, unimpressed by Felix’s excuses.

“Uh.” Felix can’t exactly say what he was really thinking about, can he? So he opts for the next best thing. “I was just sulking because Changbin ditched our movie night to hang out with Seungmin. Thought the cookies would help me get over it.”

“Ah.” Minho nods understandingly. “If it makes you feel any better, Jisung blew me off just the other day to suck face with Chan, so I feel your pain. It happens to the best of us.” Minho punctuates his statement with the resounding crunch of a cookie crumbling between his teeth. “God, these are incredible as always,” he warbles through a mouthful of chocolate chips.

Felix grins. “Thanks.” He pauses. “I gotta say I really never saw them coming, though. I really just thought they were friends.”

Minho looks confused for a beat before he realizes Felix is talking about Jisung and Chan. He laughs, and a few crumbs get caught in the corner of his lips. “Really?” He sounds amazed. “You didn’t see the way they looked at each other? How Chan would always go soft right after clowning Jisung’s dumb ass and cling to him to make sure he wasn’t actually upset? Or how Jisung would always make a fucking beeline for Chan whenever they were in the same room like they were literally attached by a string or something? I swear we all saw that coming a mile away.”

Felix shrugs, sheepish and a little bit pink. “I’m not great at spotting that kind of stuff I guess.”

Minho makes a contemplative sound at the back of his throat. “Just friends don’t look at each other like _that_ . But I guess we can’t all have _the gift_ for seeing it.” Then, as if he’s only just remembered what they’d been talking about before, says, “If you want Changbin to stop ditching you though, you’ve just got to go over there and put the fear of God in him and his man. That’s what I did to Jisung and Chan. They’re not interrupting plans anymore, I’ll tell you that.” There’s a devious glint in Minho’s eyes that makes Felix genuinely concerned about what he might have done to his poor friends. He thinks maybe it’s best he doesn’t know any details.

“I’m not sure how well that’d work for me. I don’t think I could put that kind of fear in anyone, especially not Seungmin.”

Minho makes another contemplative noise. “I guess that’s true. Maybe if they didn’t know you and it was just your voice, but you’re too cute to be scary.”

Felix goes pinker, ducks his head before looking back up. Minho finishes off his cookie and cocks his head at Felix. “So if you’re not gonna go over there and harass them, what are you gonna do?”

Felix shrugs again. “No idea.” He’d planned his night as far as knocking on Minho’s door with cookies and that was it.

“Well,” Minho starts slowly, picking another cookie off the plate, “it’s like nine on a Friday and I’ve got nothing to do either. I know I’m not Changbin and I don’t have his nice ass TV, but you could stay over for a while and watch a movie here with me. If you want.”

Felix, to his credit, manages to keep his cool. “Depends on what you want to watch,” he says like he wouldn’t agree to anything Minho suggests as long as it isn’t horror.

Minho raises an eyebrow as if he can tell what Felix is up to. “You can pick.”

Felix perks up. “Can we watch _Leap_?”

“That animated movie from a couple years ago? With the dancing?”

“Yeah,” Felix nods enthusiastically. He’s been meaning to watch it for a while now, not because he thinks it’s going to be groundbreaking programming, but because it looks sweet and vanilla and who isn’t a sucker for that sometimes?

“Sure,” Minho shrugs, already standing (with two cookies in hand) to relocate to his couch. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Felix smiles wider and stands to follow Minho. He flops down onto the couch beside Minho while the older boy sets up his laptop on the padded footstool next to the couch. “It’s on Netflix, right?”

“Last I checked.”

Minho finds the movie with ease, sets it fullscreen with subtitles, and leans back into the couch. His arms brushes against Felix’s and Felix resists the urge to shift away, instead settling in comfortably. Minho, busy biting down on his second (third?) cookie, says nothing, and the movie starts without delay.

The movie is all right. A little (a lot) cheesy, but engaging nonetheless, so Felix is enjoying himself. He doesn’t know much about ballet, but he admires the girl’s passion for dance, and he has a feeling Minho does too. They giggle and gasp at the same parts, and Felix’s heart feels as warm as summer sun. He’s just starting to think that he couldn’t possibly be more fond of Minho than he already is, when a particularly campy scene starts and Minho as good as squeals and throws his arms around Felix, tugging him so close that Felix can’t smell anything but coconut, can’t feel anything but Minho’s body pressed against him. His brain shorts out for a moment until Minho rights himself, and fades to a pleased buzzing when Minho keeps an arm around him, holding him so his head rests against Minho’s shoulder. Felix relaxes into him after a beat, and watches the rest of the scene with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

When the movie ends, Felix has a slight crick in his neck from leaning up against Minho for the better part of an hour, so he sits up and rolls his head around his shoulders to try and work it out. The credits roll undisturbed on Minho’s laptop while Minho shifts to pulls his legs up onto the couch. “Where’s it sore?” Minho asks, effectively pausing Felix’s less than successful attempts as quickly as they had begun. Felix gestures vaguely at the back of his head and Minho rolls his eyes. “C’mere,” he says, hands already on Felix’s shoulders and pulling him back into him. Felix starts to ask what he’s doing when Minho’s fingers finally make it to his neck and the words die on his tongue. Minho presses in and rolls his thumbs and Felix’s ability to form words leaves him completely. He sits stock still while Minho searches for the problem area, and when he finds it Felix lets out a small, strangled sound that elicits a light laugh from Minho. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Felix manages to choke out. Minho laughs again, but his hands are gentle on Felix’s neck, working the knot away as carefully as he’d smoothed aloe vera on Felix’s burn. Felix is just a little bit in love with him. By the time the credits have finished rolling on the movie, Felix’s neck feels like it’s made out of melted butter, and he can’t stop the sigh that slips from his lips when Minho’s fingers finally still against his skin.

“Better?” Minho asks, and Felix can hear the smile in his voice.

He nods and turns so he can look Minho in the eyes when he says, “I really think you might be God.”

Minho blinks at him, taken aback for a moment, before bursting into full-bodied laughter. He curls in on himself and _shakes_ before throwing his head back again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Felix just keeps nodding fervently because yeah, his life was kind of just changed by that massage.

“So did this make up for missing your movie night with Changbin?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Felix says without hesitation. “Changbin insists Mulan is the best Disney princess movie and he always talks through it. Tries to sing to the musical numbers too. This was definitely better.”

Minho raises an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t think Mulan is the best Disney princess movie?”

“Moana exists, so yeah.”

Minho all but gasps. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He looks like Felix has just announced that he thinks the sky is green and the sea is an optical illusion.

“What?” Felix grins. “Moana is the best Disney princess movie?”

Minho fake gasps again. “Take it back!”

Felix grins wider, shakes his head.

“Moana isn’t even a princess!”

“Neither is Mulan, though,” Felix point out. Minho pauses for a moment, then seems to decide he doesn’t care about that specific detail and launches himself at Felix.

“Technicalities!” He cries as he wrangles Felix into a headlock. “Just take it back!”

Felix shakes his head as best he can when it’s trapped in Minho’s unfairly strong arms, laughing.

“Mulan is the best Disney princess movie.” Minho mimics his voice and flicks his forehead with the hand not clutched in his shirt. “Say it!”

“You can’t make me,” Felix says jokingly, only to immediately regret it when Minho takes him up on the challenge.

The arm around his neck loosens and Felix tries to bolt, but he’s barely made it one cushion over when Minho is suddenly on top of him, hands locked on his sides and pushing him back against the pillows. “Say _it_ !” Minho says, drawing out the _it_ . When Felix shakes his head yet again, the devious glint returns to Minho’s eyes. Without warning, he goes from simply pinning Felix down to tickling his sensitive stomach. Felix honest to God _squeals,_ and within seconds he’s writhing, trying desperately and utterly failing to scramble out from under Minho and catch his breath. But Minho is relentless, and Felix’s frantic giggles get higher and higher until he grows so deprived of air that the only thing coming out of him is a string of incoherent squeaks. Only then does Minho let up, grinning harder than should be allowed, watching Felix gasp for air before falling still under his hands once more,

“Do you give up?” Minho’s eyes sparkle with mirth.

Felix shakes his head weakly. He’s not sure if he can survive another round, but he stands by Moana.

Minho raises his eyebrows. He lifts a hand from Felix’s waist, waggling his fingers tauntingly. “Are you sure?”

Felix nods, but looks pleadingly up at Minho. When Minho _tsks_ and moves to start again, Felix shrinks into the cushions. “ _Please_ ,” he practically whines, blowing his eyes wide and silently begging Minho to take mercy on him. Minho looks away from his target and back to Felix’s face, takes in his expression and the pout of his lips. His grin goes soft and the playfulness in his eyes abates into fondness.

“Fine,” he concedes after a long moment, placing his hand on the couch next to Felix’s head instead of latching it back onto his side. “Only cause I like you so much.”

Felix’s pout blooms into a smile, and he’s relieved until he realizes just how close Minho actually is. And that he’s making no move to change the distance between them. The smile gets caught and Felix swallows nervously. Minho tracks the movement, and all of a sudden the hand he still has on Felix’s left side feels like it’s burning his skin. He tries to say something, not that he has any idea _what_ to say, but finds his throat has turned into sandpaper and he’s incapable of forming words.

Minho’s gaze travels slowly up from Felix’s throat to his eyes, and it takes all of Felix’s willpower not to gulp again. “You know how you said you’re not great at seeing when people like someone?” His voice is so low Felix almost has to strain to hear it. Felix’s heart thuds loudly against his chest. He barely manages to nod in response. One side of Minho’s lip ticks up and he laughs the slightest bit through his nose. Felix tries not to go dizzy at the warm air that hits his nose and lips when Minho speaks again. “What would it take for you to notice?”

He doesn’t get a chance to answer, not that he could’ve even if he’d been given the time, because next thing he knows, Minho is leaning in. The distance between them closes so slowly Felix almost pushes up off the cushions to make it go faster, but he’s too frozen to do anything but wait for Minho to close the gap and place a light kiss against the corner of his lips.

“That enough to tip you off?” Minho asks, pulling back the slightest bit.

Felix stares up at him, amazed. Minho’s eyes twinkle even when his face is cast in shadow, and he’s still so pretty it hurts. And he just fucking _kissed_ Felix. His brain trips up on that particular detail. Even so, he manages another miniscule nod. Then, shocking no one more than himself, he says, “Maybe one more, just to be sure?”

Minho laughs and it sounds like wind chimes and songbirds and every beautiful thing in the world. And he obliges.

Minho kisses him full on and Felix turns to putty right then and there. He lifts up enough to solidify the pressure, to sate the fire that’s sprung to life in his chest, and Minho slips his free hand behind Felix’s head. Then Minho tips back and pulls Felix up with him, so they’re sitting up, chest to chest, Felix practically in Minho’s lap. Felix thinks he maybe understands now why Changbin hadn’t cared about who saw him straddling Seungmin while they kissed in the living room. He also thinks maybe Changbin should ditch movie night more often. Then Minho squeezes his side lightly and threads his fingers through Felix’s hair and he suddenly doesn’t have any thoughts at all. And he’s more than okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> alrightyyyyy i started this to get over smth super sad that happened irl and that's why it's just Straight Up Soft Cute Comfort but hopefully that works for people??? i know it made me feel better so like,, i hope it was able to help you feel better if you weren't having a great day or smth idk anyway ily bye


End file.
